The start of the end
by imagination95
Summary: Katherine, daughter to King Richard the Lionheart is in England. But how long until the truth is out and everyone knows? How long until she betrays them all? I dont own anything apart from the plot and Katherine. Please R


She ran through the forest. Listening to hear for the hooves of the guards. Soon she stopped and rested against the tree. Panting and almost collapsing and carried on rushing through the forest. Not knowing where she was going, only knowing she had to get away. She wasn't welcome at the castle, she was an outsider and the Sheriff doesn't like outsiders he doesn't know. But yet, he should know her. After all she was very close with the King of England. But he's gone now. Her father has gone to fight. She carried on running until she fell and just lay there. She was too far into the forest to be seen now. She panted where she lay, only wishing someone would find her. And soon enough her wish was granted. "Just hurry up Much! You're slacking," The girl sat bulk up right and looked around the forest. "We need to get back to camp. Or Robin will think something is wrong and start to worry about us."

"Yeah right. He doesn't worry about me." The girl groaned and the man stopped. "What was that?" She heard a sword drawn and immediately wished she had stayed quiet. She heard a resell next to her head and as she turned a man jumped out. She almost screamed at him, but she held herself in and lay there, staring at the sword. "Hey, Djaq look who's here?" The woman came over and looked down at the girl. "Well what do we do with her?"

"Take her back to Robin or not?"

"I say take her back but mask her. Then she won't know." The man nodded and pulled out a cloth bag and covered her face. They carried on walking and walking and then stopped. The bag was pulled off her face and she looked at the make shift camp. They walked in and the girl followed. Everyone stopped and looked at her and she just stared at the man at the front. "Who's this?"

"Don't know; found her lying in the forest. But have we met before?"

"Yeah, same as I have met you before Robin Hood."

"Sorry but who are you?"

"Katherine. Daughter of..."

"King Richard. Katherine, what are you doing in Sherwood? I was told you were killed in a fight after I left the Crusades."

"Well it was only because I was leaving. If I faked dying then I wouldn't be attacked when I left. Being the Kings daughter is a pain in the arse. But I thought I was in London and when I came here, I went to the castle and managed to get into an argument with Sir Guy of Gisborne, he tried to kill me, just wait till my dad finds out."

"I'll kill him before he can hurt anyone else. But Katherine, King John wants anyone who associates with your father; dead. It really isn't safe."

"Robin, I learnt to fight while I was out there. I can defend myself."

"Then you can stay with us for tonight, and then you will need to leave Sherwood." They were then interrupted by another man rushing in. "Robin, Crum's being attacked by the Sheriff." They all grabbed their weapons and started to march out. Robin turned to Katherine and looked down at the floor. "Katherine, it would be better if you stayed here."

"No Robin, I'm coming with you."

"Katherine, you're staying here. You haven't got a weapon."

"And?" Katherine smiled weakly at him and he finally gave in. "Fine then, but you stay with me and do not run off!" Katherine nodded and they ran after the others. They caught them up and Katherine looked at the village. "Err Robin, so what do we do?"

"Robin, what is she doing her?! What happens if the Sheriff or..."

"Look, I may be a girl but I can still fight." Robin sighed and then the deafening screech soon became too much for her. "Robin, this is worse than the Crusades! We have got to do something!" She drew the sword Robin had given her and rested it in her hand. "We can't, it's too dangerous!"

"Robin I don't care!" Katherine jumped up and ran down the slope. "Robin!" He nodded and they all ran down the slope. Katherine fought her way through and grabbed the girl the guards were holding. She screamed and Katherine spun round just in time to see Guy of Gisborne standing in front of her. He snarled and drew his sword. "Katherine!" Guy stopped and looked at Robin. "Hood!" Katherine knocked Guy to the ground in the second she had and he pointed his sword at her. "Very bad idea."

"Are you really going to kill me Guy? Can you really kill me; after all you know who I am." He slid his sword back and mounted his horse. "You are very lucky!" He cantered away and Katherine stood there. "Katherine, are you alright?"

"Robin, look after the villagers, I'm going after Guy."

"You can't!"

"And why not Robin? Are you too scared that if I get hurt my father will blame you? Well he won't. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Katherine ran down the path and then smiled at Robin as she left. "Robin, where's she going?"

"The castle. But what's worrying is she doesn't know where to go if she gets caught or anything. The Sheriff will kill her if he gets the chance."

"So what do we do?"

"Much, Djaq, stay here with the villagers and help them."

"Allan, with me. We need to stay on the edge of the forest and if we see her we get her straight away. No sitting there, we need to keep her alive."

Katherine walked up to the front gate and the guards led her to the castle. "Katherine, I thought you were with us."

"I am still Guy, but the only way to get to Robin is to use what I can. Being part of him has brought him to trust me more so when he lets his guard down your Sheriff will have his head by that night."

"The Sheriff will be pleased, but next time don't get in the way of my sword."

"That's because you were slaughtering people that shouldn't be harmed! I have been in the Crusades and I have seen what happens. I couldn't just sit there; I guess my father's blood started to take me over." Guy rolled his eyes and they stood at the top of the steps. "Ah Katherine, so do you have it? Has it been finished?" The Sheriff looked excited and like a child in a sweet shop. "Sheriff, unfortunately she doesn't. It looks like the girl has failed you."

"Sheriff, unfortunately it is true I haven't kill him yet, but; this will take time. And once I am sure Robin trusts me, I will strike and his head will be on the front step by night fall."

"Very good, that is very good. Don't lose faith Gisborne, he will be ours."

"Now Sheriff, there is a problem. Robin thinks that as soon as I step foot in this castle you are going to kill me. So you can see where I coming from." Guy drew his sword and pointed it at Katherine. "It would be my pleasure." He took one swipe and it sliced through Katherine's arm. Blood poured from her arm and she smiled. "Excellent." Katherine ran down the steps and sprinted out the front gate; clutching her arm. She ran to the edge of the forest and as she did Robin grabbed her. "What happened?"  
"They know. They know I'm here." She collapsed in his arms and Robin picked her up. "Robin what do we do?"

"Take her back before she dies." Robin carried her back to the camp and everyone looked shocked. "What happened?"

"Guy told the Sheriff, I told her it was too dangerous! But she's so stubborn, she was exactly like this in the Crusades and it almost got her killed!"

"Robin what happened in the Crusades? How does she know you?" Robin rested on a wooden table and everyone listened. "When I was there, Katherine was too. She was only a teenager but she could fight well and she thought she would try and take down a few of the guys that attacked the camp one night. She didn't bother to wake anyone else; she thought it was only a few. But there were 20. She took down one but then got caught with another 5. I woke up and as I looked out she was surrounded. I took them all down and then everyone else woke up. Later that night we found the two guards that were meant to be on duty and they were dead. But Katherine wasn't scared, she didn't show it. But when the King found out I was leaving. I came back here and he must of sent her back."

"But he mustn't of known about what had happened here. As otherwise he would of kept her there."

"Exactly, but she's safe. She's with us. Now we need to all get ready for bed. Something's telling me tomorrow is going to be **very** eventful."

Late that night Katherine woke and looked around the camp. She looked at her arm and smiled weakly. She rubbed it and then turned back over.

That morning, while everyone was up Robin tip-toed over to her and tapped her slightly. "Come on sleepy head, time to get up." Katherine groaned and rolled over. "Katherine, don't make me,"

"You wouldn't dare," she opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him. "You know I would. I did out there. now up and dressed in 10 minutes." Katherine sat on the side of the bed and got her clothes and got dressed. She walked to the main area of the camp and smiled weakly at them all. "Come on you, thought you would be used to getting up early."

"I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all." Robin walked over to her and bent his head to cover her face. "I have them too Katherine, you're not alone." She nodded and Robin carried on walking. Katherine followed him, but Robin ignored her. He finally stopped by a tree and Katherine stopped too. "Why did you say to Katherine?"

"What do you mean Robin?"

"You're not truly with me are you?" Katherine stopped and looked at the forest floor. "I'm sorry Robin. I had too."

"Why? What else have you been hiding?"

"Robin, the Sheriff is too impatient and soon he is going to kill you, but not nicely. I have too Robin, or they'll kill Charlotte."

"Who's Charlotte?"

"My youngest sister. She's in London and the King has her. It's your life for hers."

"Then we need to figure out a way of saving her and giving the Sheriff the proof he needs."

An hour passed and they both walked back to the camp. "Where the hell have you two been? I've been worried sick I have," Katherine and Robin both laughed at Much's comments and ignored him. "So where have you been?" Katherine smirked and turned to them all. "No where that concerns you; any of you. This is more complicated than you all think." Katherine walked over to where her bed was and collapsed onto it. "What's up with her?"

"Much just leave it. She's going through a lot and she's only young. Do you really think she can cope with her father out fighting and not knowing if he's dead or alive? And also the fact that her father is the King of England and anyone who finds her will probably kill her! Don't you think that she needs a break?"

"Sorry master," Much muttered and carried on staring at the fire. "So what do we do today?"

"Wait until the Sheriff makes his move." Katherine sat alone and then she got up and started to walk towards the exit. "Katherine where are you going?"  
"I need to clear my head. I'll be back, I promise."

"But you can't go out on your own. Robin tell her!" Robin looked up at her and nodded. "She can't, but she can look after herself. Just be careful and don't do anything stupid." Katherine nodded and walked out the camp. "Robin, what if she gets seen?"

"Look Much, she'll be fine. This deep in the forest the Sheriff's men can't get to her."

Katherine walked to the edge of the forest and looked up at the castle. "Soon Charlotte, it will all be over." She walked back into the forest and walked back to the camp. As she did she was stopped. "Katherine, daughter of King Richard the Lion heart?"

"Who wants to know?" The boy shoved a letter into Katherine's hand and then ran off. She saw the seal and rushed to open it. She read the letter and her heart sank. She almost cried but decided it was getting late and started to walk back to the camp. She held the letter in her hand and when she walked into the camp everyone knew something was wrong. "Katherine, what's wrong?" Katherine flashed the letter and walked over to her bed. "He's not coming back Robin. He's staying out there." Katherine threw the letter on her bed and turned to Robin. "Tomorrow. We do it tomorrow." He nodded and everyone looked confused. "What's going on tomorrow?" They both ignored Allan and Robin walked away. "You need to tell us. What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Not you Much, me and Robin. We need to finish something, but only we can. You'll find out why tomorrow." Katherine lay on her bed and started to fall asleep.

She woke the next morning to Robin standing over her. "Katherine, are you alright?" Katherine looked around and smiled weakly. "I'm fine, what happened?"

"You screamed. You could of screamed the whole forest down." Katherine sat on the side of her bed and looked down at her feet. "It was the dream again. You know that night, when we were attack? I keep seeing it, all the blood, David and Rither dead. Everything, that night I keep seeing it and it never goes away."

"It'll be OK. I have those dreams too Katherine, so you aren't alone. Now, bed for both of us, don't forget about tomorrow."

"How could I? I have to kill you." She covered herself with the blanket and fell back to sleep.

Early that morning she woke up. She didn't know why, so she got up and got dressed. She saw Much and walked over to him. "Morning Much."

"Hem," he mumbled and carried on walking passed her. "Katherine," she turned her head and saw Robin beckoning her over. She ran over to him and he smiled weakly. "What's up with Much?"

"We read the letter last night. When you fell asleep they all read it. But what's puzzling is the writing at the bottom." He pointed to two lines of scribbles and Katherine smiled. "It's Arabic. When I was over there I learnt some Arabic." Katherine took the letter and smiled. "It says, once the morning sun rises and sets on a clear day I will return. But until then the power of the forest will help you on your journey; my sweet Katherine. It's a riddle! Once the morning sun rises and sets on a clear day, he's talking about the Sheriff and King John. They're changing everything and changing it for the worst. And a worst day is a cloudy day. The powers of the forest… it's you. My father knows what you've been doing. He knows he can't come back without someone killing him. So, he's putting a mission into your hands to overthrow King John and stop his reign of terror so he can come back. But it's more complicated than that dad," she spoke to the letter in hope her father would hear her. "But what about today?"

"I know how to do it. Just have your guys standing by."

"But Katherine, that means we have to tell them."

"No we don't. They'll follow us, if their _master _was going to get killed and captured don't you think they will try and stop it? Look Robin, you are going to have to trust me. If you don't then everyone will be at risk and more people will die at the hands of King John. Please Robin, I know what has to be done. Now can we go back, they'll want breakfast I'll need to leave and then come back to get you." They slowly walked back to the camp and Katherine walked over to her bed. She picked her bag up and swung it over her shoulder. "Katherine, where are you going?"  
"I'm leaving."

"Why? At least eat first." Allan handed her a plate but she refused. "I have to Allan. If I don't then things will go badly wrong."

"Then at least explain to us what your father said in the letter." Katherine stopped half way out the door and smiled slightly. "He said he can't return until King John is over thrown, and to do that he said the power of the forest will help. He knows about you lot, and he knows what you have done and what you can do. He's sent a message through me. It says over throw King John and then he will return and everything will be fine."

"Katherine, I know this will be very out but did you find Rither's family?"

"Yes I did Much, but I am so sorry to put you all in this position I really am." She drew her sword and her face changed to anger. "Robin, I did warn you it would end up coming down to this. You said you would always be there but you're not. You abandoned me and the King!"

"He said I could leave! I'm sorry Rither got killed, but he swore to protect you and he would always protect you!"

"But I didn't want him to protect me! Don't you get it Robin, you saved my life and that I still owe you. But now, you have to come with me. Or everyone will suffer."

"You betrayed us. Worming your way in, getting close to Robin to then send him to the slaughter house. You were our friend!"

"Much, shut up! I have to go, I can't let anyone else get hurt." Robin walked in front of Katherine and as he passed her he winked at her. "But Robin!" They were gone. The gang stood there, bemused and angry. "Right, well she'll take him to the Sheriff. So we go to Nottingham, rescue Robin and kill that liar!"

"Much there's one small problem. If we kill Katherine then we kill royalty. We can't harm her."

"Then Robin dies. Tuck, for once I think it's acceptable to kill royalty." They all grabbed their weapons and made their way out the camp.

"Well played."

"Thank you Robin, but we need to hurry. Soon the Sheriff will think I'm not coming and he will kill Charlotte."

"I never asked, but why do you care so much about her?" Katherine looked at the floor and then walked over to a hollow tree. "She's Rither's daughter. After that attack I felt so bad about what had happened when my father sent me back to England I found Rither's family. But his wife wasn't there are Charlotte was on her own. I took her and cared for her until we got separated. I went to the castle to try and get her back and without thinking I agreed to kill you in return for Charlotte. Robin we need to go." They ran through the forest until they reached the edge. "Now what?" Katherine pulled out some rope from her bag and tied it round Robin's hands. "Seriously Katherine?"

"Look, I'm not going to kill you yet because I need to show the Sheriff personally. And also your gang is gunna save all of us if everything goes to plan."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then everyone dies. Now, where is that horse?" Katherine saw a man holding and horse and she dragged Robin towards him. "Princess, your horse as requested."

"Thank you." She mounted the horse and tied Robin to the saddle. "Do not tell anyone of this or I will have your head." He rubbed his neck and then nodded. They trotted off, with Robin running behind them. They got to the castle gate and Katherine smiled at the guard. "Katherine, what is this?"

"Delivery for the Sheriff." The guard looked at Robin and seemed to be smiling. "Open the gate!" He barked at the other man and the gate opened. Katherine nodded and she walked into the castle. There were gasps of shock and despair as she entered, with the famous Robin Hood in toe. She reached the castle courtyard and she dismounted her horse. "Katherine, very good. He will be impressed."

"Oh don't lie Gisborne, you are too. Because even you thought I couldn't do it." Guy drew his sword and pointed it at Robin. "I'm really gunna enjoy this." Katherine jumped in front of him and smiled. "Surely we should wait for the Sheriff." Guy put his sword away and the Sheriff walked down the steps. "What a glorious day for an execution."

"Execution?! You never said anything about an execution."

"Don't look so surprised Katherine. But you brought him here so, bring out the girl!" A few moments later a young girl was brought out onto the Courtyard. Katherine looked hopeful but that faded in an instant. "You traitor!" She spun round and drew her sword. "Stay out of this Much, you don't know anything!"

"How could you? How could you just hand him over like this?"

"You don't understand."

"Much, you're going to get yourself killed!" Gisborne had drawn his sword and Katherine just saw Charlotte running towards her. She ran into Gisborne and she screamed. Katherine ran and swooped Charlotte out the way and pointed her sword at Gisborne. "Nobody hurts Charlotte." She stood in the middle and then backed into the gang. "Much, well done. You have now succeeded in getting all of us killed."

"Kill them all." The gang stayed together and Charlotte curled up into Katherine's shoulder. "Robin what now?"

"You and Charlotte leave. If you die here then Civil war will break out and it will tear England apart." Katherine turned and walked straight into some guards. "Err Robin!" Katherine looked down at Charlotte and then saw an empty crate. She ran over to it and hid Charlotte in side. She turned back and joined in on the fight. "I told you to leave!"

"What and miss out on all the fun?" Katherine saw Gisborne head towards where Charlotte was hidden. "Gisborne!" She sprinted over to Charlotte and cut Gisborne's arm. She saw the tattoo and was struck. "it was you. You killed Rither!" She swung wildly and he blocked her shot. "How do you know about that night? No children were there a part from... the daughter!" He sprinted away and up the steps. She picked Charlotte up and saw guards come towards her. Charlotte screamed and then... everything fell silent. Katherine looked at her sister and screamed in anger. She looked up and saw Guy of Gisborne holding the cross-bow. "I'll kill you Guy!"

"Katherine, we need to go!" Katherine looked at the guards on the floor and then stopped. She picked Charlotte up walked into the centre of the Courtyard. Guy walked down the stone steps smiling and so was the Sheriff. "Princess's should never go to war zones."

"I had no choice! My father didn't want me to stay here alone. You struck Rither down and then tired to kill me. Charlotte's alone because of you."

"Just be glad you're a Princess."

"Princess? Oh this very good. Very good indeed. Turning against your own country."

"No, it's nothing like that. Now," Katherine turned and carried Charlotte's body out the castle. She followed Robin and she cuddled Charlotte's body until the edge of the forest. "Katherine, she needs to be in her own village. She must go back."

"But I cannot go with her. Robin, I want to stay with you. I want to help."

"You can, but if you get hurt or worse then I could never live with myself knowing I killed a Princess. Now come on, we need to go to the camp." Katherine carried her body and they reached the camp. "But Katherine, why did you never tell us the truth?"

"Because I didn't know who to trust. I knew I could defiantly trust Robin, but I didn't know who else. But now I wish I had told you. Then Charlotte wouldn't be dead." Tears streamed down her face, but she didn't sob. "Katherine you said to Gisborne it was his fault Charlotte was alone. Why?"

"Because he killed Rither. And then he killed his wife. But Charlotte escaped and hid. She told me because I told her about her father. She was so scared I couldn't just leave her. I knew as soon as I would they would find her and silence her. We ran away together."

"Katherine now the Sheriff knows you're royalty you can bet everything he will tell Prince John. And then he'll kill you. You need to leave. I know you want to stay, but you can't. I'm so sorry about Charlotte."  
"No, it's Gisborne's fault. I will get him back Robin but you are right. Good bye guys, and maybe I'll see you soon." They all hugged and Katherine picked Charlotte's body up. "You were right Robin, like you always are." She walked out the camp and then they all followed her. "Guys, what are you doing?"

"Didn't think we'll let you wonder through these forests alone did you?" Katherine smiled and walked to the South road. "Now, take the horse and go to the south. From there someone will meet you to help you find Charlotte's family. And Katherine, be safe." Katherine rode off into the horizon and was gone. But not forever.


End file.
